Stalker
by ItsScarletFairy
Summary: Ella está algo loca, bastante, diría yo... Sin embargo, eso es lo que me atrae más de ella... Ella... siempre esta siguiéndome, está fuera de sus cabales... ella tiene un cerebro alocado... pero, después de todo, así la amo y sin duda... quiero casarme con mi acosadora... OneShot Gruvia.


**¡Hola a todos! No se si recuerden que les mencione que, mientras me pongo al corriente con mis fics iba a escribir algunos oneshots, así que ahora es el turno de Fairy Tail y mi segunda pareja favorita de este anime (después de Jerza *u*).**

**Bueno, la inspiración vino después de ver algunos vídeos de parejas de Fairy Tail en youtube, y me apareció la canción Stalker de Goldfinger (muy buena, se las recomiendo) y kasdhgjasgda nació este pequeño one shot(?**

**Bueno, disfruten esta bella pareja que es Gruvia :3**

**Atención****: Fairy tail no me pertenece, es obra del gran Mashima-sensei y yo solo uso a sus personajes como medio de entretenimiento para ustedes, sin ningún fin mas que entretenerlos.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Stalker.<strong>_

* * *

><p>No eran ni las 10 de la mañana y ya podía sentir la mirada de ella observándome desde algún lugar del gremio, escondida detrás de algún pilar, o incluso de alguna persona.<p>

Pero de algo estaba seguro. Era ella.

Juvia Loxar.

Mi acosadora….

No es que me molestara que ella se la pasara vigilándome las 24 horas del día, pero tampoco era algo de mi completo agrado, simplemente me estaba acostumbrando ya a esto, y bueno, ¿Quién no lo haría? Juvia es, haciendo a un lado su amor obsesivo, una chica lista, amigable y dulce, y muy bonita.

No digo que me guste ni nada de eso, pero… *suspiro* ¿A quién quiero engañar? A pesar de que no lo demuestro, lo que era un fastidio para mí, ahora también se volvió un vicio. Me siento cómodo con una Juvia viéndome escondida. Me hacía sentir, no se… bien. Después de todo, no muchos tienen la suerte de tener su acosadora personal, y menos una chica como ella.

Es divertido ver como cada que volteo hacia donde esta ella, se esconde… en su escondite, por más raro que suene.

¿Saben que es lo más divertido? Que, vaya a donde vaya, ella siempre me está siguiendo. Eso me gusta, me gusta que ella este fuera de su cabeza, que siempre esta oculta detrás de un árbol, de un poste, o de cualquier lugar mirándome.

De hecho, las veces que ella va a un trabajo, me llego a sentir incomodo. Me acostumbre tanto a tenerla todo el día para mi…. Y quiero que así sea por mucho tiempo más….

No quiero recordar el día que pensé que ella no iba a regresar….

Ese día que pensé que se había ido del gremio, o peor aún, que ella había muerto.

Le preguntaba a todo el mundo, ocultando mi desesperación y mi miedo, si sabían dónde se encontraba Juvia… nadie sabía nada….

Pero, días después de que eso paso, me llego una nota…. Una nota que me saco una sonrisa.

_***Flashback***_

-Hey, ¿no creen que Juvia tardo mucho tiempo ya?

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que estas preocupado por Juvia, Gray? –Me pregunto una Lucy con cara juguetona.

-¡Pero claro que no! Es ss-solo q-q-ue… etto…. ¡Solo estoy preguntando! Porque son tan idiotas.

-Gray… -se dirigió hacia mí una pelirroja con un pastel, que, al igual que Lucy, tenía una cara de juego… ¿Acaso hoy es el día de molestar a Gray? – ¿Te das cuenta que tu solo te estás descubriendo? Lucy menciono algo de juego y tu simplemente te sonrojas y te pones como nunca antes te había visto…. ¿Te sucede algo?

-Claro que no, Erza. Como ya dije, fue una simple pregunta. Creo que, ahora se me hace un poco raro que Juvia no esté acosándome todo el día.

-Bueno –hablo de nuevo Lucy. –Después de todo, ella también tiene que comer, Gray.

-Y que pagar un hospedaje en Fairy Hills. –Menciono Erza.

-Y otros gastos –dijo la rubia –un poco más personales, ya sabes, de mujeres.

-Bueno, no necesito tantos datos. Ni tan explícitos.

-Solo te digo, Gray, que, si quieres a Juvia, solo se lo digas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡EN NINGUN MOMENTO MENCIONE SENTIR ALGO POR ELLA, ERZA!

-Justa ahora lo estás haciendo –menciono Lucy en tono bromista.

-¡Wow! –hablo por fin un pequeño Exceed azul que estaba comiendo a montones junto con el Dragon Slayer de Fuego. – Entonces… Juvia y Gray…. ¡SE GUSSSSSSSTAN!

-Ha, ¡Happy! –Menciono Dragneel –Tenía tiempo sin escucharte decir eso…. Un segundo…. ¿Con que te gusta Juvia? Oh, hielitos… eres más cursi de lo que creía.

-¿A quién le dices cursi, cerebro de fuego?

-¿A quién le dices cerebro de fuego, pervertido de hielo?

Y así comenzamos una de esas típicas peleas entre Natsu y yo, una que, como siempre, fue detenida por Erza.

-Ustedes dos, idiotas. Deténganse.

Erza se acerco a su asiento, del cual se había parado para detenernos, tomo su pastel de fresas, volvió hacia mí y solo dijo:

-Y tu, Fullbuster…. Juvia no va a estar esperándote siempre… por más que ella te quiera. Si no te decides a decirle que sientes algo, ella pensara que no ha logrado nada y se alejara de ti…. No quiero amargarte el día, pero tú mismo te diste cuenta que últimamente ella estaba muy alejada de ti. Y si ella se llega a ir de tu lado será solo culpa tuya, por ser tan cobarde.

-Concuerdo con Erza, Gray. Está bien que este enamorada, pero tu estás haciendo que ella se canse. Sera mejor que pienses algo rápido. –Dijo Lucy apoyando a Erza.

-Sabes, cerebro congelado – dijo Natsu, dirigiéndose a mi – Concuerdo con esas dos. Deberías darle a Juvia… eso… ya sabes… lo que hiciste el otro día… ¿Cómo es que era?

-Oh, yo lo recuerdo –oh no, Happy va a arruinar todo –Es el anillo de compr-slkjhdasj-

-Sera mejor que cierres la boca, si no quieres que te corte las alas. Y tu, estúpida llamita, mantén tu boca cerrada.

-Gray –Dijo Mira de repente, llamando mi atención. – ¿Puedes venir un momento?

-Claro Mira…

Me dirigí con Mirajane hacia las afueras del gremio. Su cara se notaba algo rara, y yo tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Mira… ¿Qué pas…-

-Es sobre Juvia.

-¿Le paso algo?

Lo admito, estaba preocupado… muy preocupado.

-Eso es lo que temo, Gray. Tú sabes que ya son 2 semanas de que ella, Gajeel y Wendy se fueron a una misión, una bastante peligrosa.

-Mira…

-Wendy viene de regreso, Charle la trae, pero…. No sabemos nada de Gajeel, o Juvia…. Y, me enviaron esta nota…. No la he leído, pero, temo que sea una mala noticia… Sé que es para ti por que dice Gray-sama, y hay solo una persona que te diría así. No sé nada más y te dejo para que la leas.

Una nota privada…. Ya habían pasado dos semanas y estaba perdiendo la esperanza.

Extrañaba a mi pequeña acosadora peliazul, la extrañaba bastante.

Estaba nervioso.

No sabía que diría esa nota…. Así que la abrí rápidamente.

**_Gray-Sama:_**

_No te preocupes por mí. Esta misión ha sido muy difícil, pero Juvia no se rinde, porque lo único que quiere es verte de nuevo, mi querido Gray-sama…._

_Espero que tú también me quieras ver, aunque, siento que no te gusta que Juvia te observe, pero, Juvia se siente feliz cuando lo hace, porque, está cerca de ti… Así que, solo quiero decirte que me esperes, Gray-sama, y si tu deseo es que me aleje de ti, o siga a tu lado, no importa que sea, Juvia lo hará… Por más que a Juvia le duela…._

_Con amor:_

**_Juvia Loxar._**

-Tsk…. Esa tonta –dije tomando la nota contra mi pecho. –Mas te vale que regreses, Juvia…. Te llevaras una gran sorpresa….

_***Fin Flashback***_

Y ahora estoy aquí, nervioso, sintiendo la mirada de Juvia muy cerca.

Es la hora.

Meto la mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón y siento la pequeña cajita que está ahí.

El anillo.

Ese con el que le pediré que sea mía por siempre.

Me muero por ver su cara, y agradezco que Erza, Lucy, Levy y Lissana me ayudaran con eso.

-Juvia –Digo alzando la voz para que me voltee a ver. –Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre mí. Ya todos lo sabían, menos ella.

-G-Gray-sama, ¿Qué sucede?

-Juvia… -le digo acercándome y tomando su mano, a lo que ella responde con un sonrojo, y yo estoy sacando la cajilla de mi bolsillo. –Esto es algo que no pensé que haría, pero, creo que llego la hora….

Todo está en silencio…. Y su sonrojo es cada vez mayor.

-Juvia… por favor… C-ca-casate c-conmigo…

Y lo que vino después fue lo mejor.

El Sí.

El sí de Juvia.

_Mi Juvia._

La que seria mía desde hoy y para siempre…

Después de todo…. Esto es lo que yo quería….

Casarme con mi acosadora… mi stalker.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, en verdad espero que les haya gustado, fue algo que escribí en 10 minutos, así que si le falto algo o así díganmelo ... y em, una amiga me recomendó hacer una pagina en facebook sobre mi cuenta, para mantenerlos al tanto de mis fics y eso, pero le dije que primero les comentaría. No quiero una pagina forever alone en facebook, así que, ¿les parece? y ¿me apoyarían? Espero que si, díganmelo en reviews!<strong>

**Espero pronto escribir algo de Jerza, pero sera un fanfic :3 y manténganse al tanto de mi historia de Adventure Time porque pronto habrá capítulo nuevo.**

**Sin mas que decir me despido y esperen lo que sigue.**

**ItsMarcelaYall~**


End file.
